


pardon the way that i stare (there's nothing else that can compare)

by OceanSpray5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Greek Gods AU, Hades and Persephone AU, lots of fluff, the rest of the cast is here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5
Summary: El was in a somewhat irritable mood because her mother, Theresa, goddess of the harvest, was being over protective again. El really hated it when she did that.Since her earliest years, El remembered her mother doing so. Theresa liked very little of the Olympian gods and kept El far away from them. As such, El had met very few people in her life. Her only friend was Max, goddess of crossroads and even they had very little chances to meet up. El spent a lot of time with wood nymphs and water sprites but she was in need of more company.When a handsome young man appeared at the edge of the woods of the field she was spreading spring in, El knew she had to introduce herself.“Hi! I’m El!” she said brightly introducing herself. She couldn’t help but notice he was beautiful. His skin was ivory white and freckles dotted his cheeks and nose like the stars she was accustomed to seeing in the night sky. His eyes were dark pools, instantly drawing her in. Upon hearing her voice, he had startled and his pale cheeks had turned a pretty rosy hue.‘Cute,’ El couldn’t help but think.- Mileven Greek God AU; Hades and Persephone
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Terry Ives, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Terry Ives/Andrew Rich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	pardon the way that i stare (there's nothing else that can compare)

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! Another Mileven Depression gc original so of course it's dedicated to them! Once again shoutout to my internet besties! I've seen Mileven as Eros and Psyche before but I wanted to do another popular Greek couple, Hades and Persephone especially because their themes of seperation are similar to Mileven's. I did take the liberty of changing some things so don't come at me pls if the mythology isn't entirely accurate. It's been a while since I fully brushed up on everything.(Although I’d love it if any of you would like to share funfacts and more comparisons).  
> Also Persephone is the badass one in their relationship like El while Hades is popularly regarded as the more calm secluded one. I like the retold myths better so obviously I'm basing it off that than the one where Hades kidnaps Persephone (which I've heard isn't even the original since in the original Persephone goes willingly with Hades).
> 
> Please leave a comment at the end to tell me how you liked it!

Mike figured as far as godly domains go, he could have done worse. He had been assigned as the King of the Underworld a few millennia ago and it wasn’t all that bad. Sure, it got a little stressful because people on Earth never seemed to stop dying. The paperwork was intense even with a dozen or so demons taking care of most of it. Coming up with punishments for the worst of the human’s wasn’t too hard either although certainly not pleasant. Mike had always had a strong sense of justice and empathy so any indication of cruelty on his part got him fired up enough to deliver a just punishment to the evil mortals who had inflicted pain on other mortals. He didn’t always have a lot of time free for himself but he preferred it that way. What little free time he did get, he spent it with his friends: Dustin, god of Blacksmiths and Fire; Will, god of Music, the Sun and Healing; and Lucas, god of War. When they were unavailable, his sisters usually popped in if his mom didn’t.

Mike knew he didn’t get a lot of time to go out and to be fair, it seemed most people were intimidated him and didn’t really want him on Olympus either. He knew being the god of the Underworld had it’s downsides. People feared him unnecessarily. He wasn’t even the god of Death but apparently since the Dead came under his domain everyone avoided him for the most part. This bothered him little. He was alright with being on his own and staying in the Underworld. His trips to Olympus were few and far between. A few times he had even gone years before stepping into the daylight, especially when the work piled up.

It wasn’t like he needed to go up anyway. The artificial sun from Elysium was enough for the Underworld and Mike had his own innumerable palace gardens to relax in if he was in need of some greenery. Secretly, Mike thought his gardens in the Underworld were much more beautiful than Olympian gardens. He knew little about gardening but he wasn’t the god of the Earth and its riches for no reason. Every bloom, mythical and magical, grew in his garden and their colors were as deep and beautiful as those of the most precious gemstones.

But unfortunately for Mike, his friends and family didn’t appreciate his reclusive habits as much.

“You need to get some more sun, Michael,” his mom said as she brought some of her delicious flavored ambrosia. She was the goddess of the Hearth, caring about others was in her nature but Karen was especially insistent when it came to her children. Mike the most, because he was the most stubborn.

“Baby brother, have you seen yourself lately? The Dracula impression isn’t a good look.” Nancy ruffled his hair when she stopped by to ask for his opinion on her newest battle strategies. She was quite adept at figuring them out herself but Mike was pretty prudent when it came to battle tactics, himself.

And then there was little Holly. “Mikey! It would be nice if you could visit me some time instead of the other way around,” she’d complain. “I always have to stop by in-between Hunts or else I’d never see you.” She pouted. Her adorable expression never failed to make Mike feel guilty about not making a better attempt to go see her himself.

“Holly, you know your Huntresses don’t really appreciate me being there,” he’d try to protest.

“You’re my brother. You can come visit me. I can deal with my own followers” Holly retorted, her angelic face scrunched up.

And that’s not to mention Mike’s friends, Lucas, Dustin and Will, never failed to make fun of him either.

“Mike, my sun chariot won’t burn you, you realize that, right?” Will would jab at him when they’re all hanging out.

“And buddy, I’m sorry to break it to you, but you won’t be able to find any ladies down here. Steve is always saying we need to get you out of here.” Dustin would say with a mock concerned expression. “We really are worried you’re only ever gonna get one of these dead ghost ladies to be attracted to you otherwise.”

“Seriously Mike,” Lucas would say, shoving Dustin and rolling his eyes, “We all have a lot of work but that’s what you have your demon workers for. Relax. We’re only… what? 10 millennia old? There’s so much more time for you to obsess over work. Chill out sometimes.”

So finally, Mike, having had enough of the nagging, agreed to come up to Earth every once in a while so as to appease his concerned loved ones. It wasn’t that he was averse to visiting Earth and Olympus. There was just little to interest him up there.

The first time he had come up for a visit, he visited Holly as promised. The next time he hung out with Dustin and Steve, god of parties and wine. The third time, though, he just wanted to spend time with himself. Opening up his portal, he walked out into an open field at the edge of a forest. The place was beautiful. The air was fresh and clean, a definite improvement from the somewhat musty and smoky smell lurking in the Underworld. Mike had only planned to sit in the sun, wave to Will as he passed by, then relax with a nice book. He hadn’t expected to run into someone, or rather, someone to run into him.

* * *

El had been spending her time spreading spring in the world as she was used to. She was in a somewhat irritable mood because her mother, Theresa, goddess of the harvest, was being over protective again. El really hated it when she did that.

Since her earliest years, El remembered her mother’s overprotectiveness. Theresa liked very little of the Olympian gods and had her mind resolutely made to keep them away from her daughter. As such, El had met very few people in her life. Her only friend was Max, goddess of magic and crossroads and even they had very little chances to meet up. El spent a lot of time with wood nymphs and water sprites but she was in need of more company.

When a handsome young man appeared at the edge of the woods of the field she was spreading spring in, El knew she had to introduce herself. She took a few seconds to observe him, largely satisfied that he was harmless.

“Hi! I’m El!” she, introduced herself to the man dressed largely in dark fabrics. She couldn’t help but notice he was beautiful. His skin was ivory white and freckles dotted his cheeks and nose like the stars she was accustomed to seeing in the night sky. His eyes were dark pools, instantly drawing her in. Upon hearing her voice, he had startled and his pale cheeks had turned a rosy hue. _‘Cute,’_ El couldn’t help but think.

“I-I’m Mike!” he stammered out, clearly out of his element now that an unexpectedly pretty girl was talking to him. When he had decided to visit Earth more often, he hadn’t at all prepared himself to run into people other than his friends. A breathtaking goddess approaching him had left him extremely flustered and he couldn’t help but notice how even with messy hair and a slightly dirty dress she was absolutely beautiful.

“What brings you to my flower field?” El asked, immensely enjoying Mike’s wide-eyed gaze on her. He was attractive and she was quite pleased that he seemed to think the same about her.

“This is your field?” Mike asked, suddenly nervous. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to trespass. It just seemed like a nice place to sit and enjoy the sun for a while. I can leave…?”

“Nonsense!” El exclaimed. She immediately sat down where she had been standing and patted the ground next to her. “Sit down! You’re right that this is a nice place to soak up some sun.”

“Thank you,” Mike mumbled as he sat next to her, still a little awestruck by her.

“I hope you don’t mind my company. You are trespassing on my field after all…” El teased and that was enough to relax Mike entirely now that he was sure she wasn’t upset at him.

“Well… I don’t know. The Earth is part of my domain. Does that mean you’re trespassing on my field?” he teased her back, delighting in her resulting giggle. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

El beamed. “Well, that would be quite the plot twist but I’m sure you wouldn’t begrudge me my flower field. After all, my domain is to make your domain pretty.” As she said it El waved her hands in a perfectly choreographed motion. Around them a bunch of blossoms shot up from the ground.

Mike smiled and pretended to think. “I guess I can let you stay. I do want my domain to be pretty.” El smiled back.

What was meant to be a few hours outside, lasted until the sun set. Without realizing, the two had talked all day. Will passed by in his chariot, grinned to himself seeing who Mike was with and went on his way. He wasn’t really acquainted with the goddess of Spring but he heard she was nice enough. Filing this information to tease Mike with later, he went on his way. When the moon was finally about to rise, both Mike and El realized just how many hours had slipped away. Both planned to meet up again the next day, blushing hard all the while.

The next day came and went and so did many others. Mike came up to Earth as many times a week as he could and El came up with increasingly clever ways to skip Theresa’s questions as she happily skipped to the field where she and Mike always met. Sometimes they stayed there, other times they’d take a walk and end up elsewhere. All they both knew was that both loved spending time with each other, laughing and talking about anything and everything.

Sometimes Mike would bring some of his work and do it while sitting next to El. She’d ask him questions, sometimes even giving him helpful suggestions. While he was busy, she’d normally amuse herself by humming or singing. Her melodic voice was soothing to listen to and relaxed Mike more than he ever was while working alone. Often times the day ended with Mike’s head adorned with a flower crown El made. She had made it a game for herself to come up with the most outrageous crowns she possibly could. What pleased Mike more than he was brave enough to say, was that every crown she made for him had a matching crown for herself. After she had placed his on her head, she’d ask him to place hers on for her.

“I crowned you, your majesty, you can do the same for me!” she said and the way she beamed after he did so made Mike’s hurt thud painfully in his chest. Noticing a streak of mud on his cheek, El leaned over without thinking, bringing their faces even closer and Mike’s breath caught in his throat. Her soft hands quickly wiped away the small bit of grime, but their eyes were locked, just a small distance separating them. Without thinking, El closed the distance as she gently kissed him, her soft lips meeting his cheek which she just cleaned. Mike turned a fiery red. El was blushing just as much as she quickly pulled away, smiling shyly. Mike smiled with her as they both went back to their respective jobs, the air between them still comfortable despite the obvious difference.

Their friendship became something more, the difference, subtle but small. No words were exchanged as this change took place but they had all the more reason to see each other which couldn’t have made them happier.

Everything was going perfect, until the day Theresa found out her daughter was seeing someone. The wood nymphs liked to gossip and word had traveled fast to the goddess of harvest. It wasn’t just that her daughter was seeing someone that shocked Theresa but who as well.

“MY DAUGHTER CAN’T BE WITH THE GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD!” Theresa’s scream was heard for miles.

“Terry, darling,” her husband, Andrew, god of the Sea said gently. “We knew a day would come when our daughter would start dating. We couldn’t keep her sheltered forever.”

“But the god of the _Underworld_ Andrew? Of ALL the gods she had to pick the one who is of death? I’ve heard things about Mike and he isn’t suitable. El shouldn’t even be dating yet! She’s too young.”

Andrew only sighed, used to his wife’s overprotective nature regarding their daughter. He chose to let Terry stew in her own worry for a while, knowing she had to ride out her anxiety to feel better. Unfortunately, El came home at the wrong moment. Terry hadn’t calmed yet and El had come in wearing an obnoxious flower crown, a pretty blush on her face, clearly indicating who she had been with. The ensuing blowout had left both El and Terry in tears with El storming off in anger.

“I’m NOT a child anymore! You haven’t even MET Mike! How dare you make judgement about him?” El had screamed at her mother.

“MY WORD IS FINAL EL!” Terry had shouted back. “You will stop seeing him at once and I don’t want you frolicking in the field near the Underworld entrance any longer!”

Andrew knew both his wife and daughter well. Both were stubborn and found a means to an end but were very resilient as well. El had left the house and had shown no signs of returning. Terry had sobbed and Andrew had prioritized caring for his wife, knowing his daughter could take care of herself, despite her limited experience in the world.

El had stayed at Max’s for the night and the next morning had eagerly awaited Mike at their field. As soon as she met him she had pounced on him, hugging him half to death. She had started sobbing then and Mike had panicked as she relayed the fight with her mother through frustrated tears.

“I just want her to stop treating me like this! I’ve barely ever met anyone aside from you and it’s all her fault! I know she’s worried because she had a tough life but it isn’t fair to me!” El ranted. “I wish there was a way I could get away for a while. If I go to Max’s she’ll eventually come after me.”

Mike had listened silently, gently rubbing the back of El’s hand with his palm as she leaned against him while telling her story. At her final words, his expression grew thoughtful.

“You could come stay with me in the Underworld until you’re ready to face your mother again,” Mike offered. El sat up straight then, looking at Mike.

“Really?” she whispered. “You’d take me there?”

Mike looked down bashfully, blushing slightly. “Well… it’s not Earth but it’s nice enough. There are gardens and I have plenty of room. My friends visit sometimes but that’s rare and they’ll love you if you’d like to meet them.”

“Yes!” El said happily, throwing her arms around mike. “I want to see the Underworld. I’ve wanted to for so long but wasn’t sure if you’d want me to come see…” she trailed off embarrassed. “You never offered before so.”

Mike looked baffled. “Of course not, El! If you wanted a tour earlier you should have asked. No one has ever been interested in coming down there unless necessary so I figured you’d be happier up here than have to come down there.”

“Well I want to see it!” El said firmly, eyes sparkling. “You promise I can stay?”

“Of course.” Mike agreed. “I promise. Swear on the River Styx, in fact.”

El looked satisfied then hopeful. “Can we go now?” she asked. I don’t want my mom to come looking for me and I know Max will already know where I am. I told her I was coming to see you.

“If you want,” Mike grinned at her eagerness. He stood up and opened the gateway that was normally unable to be accessed by anyone but him. He held El’s hand as he led her through it, into the darkness, into his realm.

* * *

El was fascinated by the Underworld which Mike considered a good sign. He led her through the cave like entrance into the Underworld. She was amazed by the vastness of it all, Grecian stone pillars marking the doorway as they entered the side of it that was closest to Mike’s palace. Mike led El through the River Styx, the souls inside it moaning and lamenting their lives. Mike loved holding her just the bit tighter albeit knowing she would be careful herself. She blushed at Mike’s concern and only moved closer as Mike directed the ferryman, Charon, to lead them across.

They passed by the Fields of Asphodel, overcrowded with souls who had done nothing to deserve punishment but nothing to deserve paradise either. The judge’s courtroom passed as well. Mike offered to stop the ferry so she could see the tail end of the ongoing trial but she decided there would be time for that later and moved onwards. The cries from hell were painful and Mike grimaced as El looked somewhat pained.

“They’re bad people, El.” He told her softly. “No punishment is administered if it isn’t fair.”

El nodded. Her sense of justice was firm and she knew only the worst of people went to the punishment portion of the Underworld. She immediately cheered up upon reaching Elysium. The gates were a beautiful golden and inside, El could see the place was beautiful. The perfect a paradise for the best of humans.

Finally, they reached the palace. At first glance it looked dark and foreboding however, as soon as they entered the gates, El realized it was nothing of the sort. The entryway was paved and the front palace lawns were decorated with the most beautiful dark marble benches encrusted in jewels. Flowers of every kind grew and the palace itself was magnificent. It wasn’t a replica of the Olympian palace but something much cozier yet grander, of Mike’s own design.

“So…Welcome to my home.” Mike said nervously as he led her down the stone pathway to the main doors. “I hope you like it here, El but if you don’t let me know at once and we can go back.”

El looked at him baffled. “Are you kidding me? This place has been amazing! I’m sure the palace is beautiful on the inside too. I love it here already, in fact, I’d rather stay here forever!”

Mike couldn’t help but blush at her words and what they seemed to insinuate. He quickly pushed down those thoughts, knowing him and El were just friends. There was nothing more between them despite the weird energy between them for the past week or so since she’d kissed him on the cheek.

El loved the interior of the Palace as much as she did the front of it. Mike showed her every room, including his office and a guest room down the hall from his own bedroom where El would be staying. He told her she could decorate it however she wanted since the room was a little simple and El agreed. The room was cozy but she knew she would be setting a few of her own personal touches to it so it felt like home. El’s favorite part were the gardens of the palace though.

As grand as the front gardens were, the ones behind the palace and hidden through secret doorways were even more stunning. Of those, there was one garden in particular that quickly became El’s favorite. The trees and bushes and flowers there were even more breathtaking than any other. Trees laden with heavy juicy looking fruits looked deliciously tempting as they hung from the boughs. Jewel encrusted benches were set around the garden. Mike had noticed her interest in that particular garden after the first week he had found her sitting there consecutively. Seeing how much she loved the place; he couldn’t help but offer it to her.

“I take care of this garden the most. Would you like to have it?” he asked. He couldn’t help but blush knowing his gift was more than a little innocent. A gesture of this level was considered a proposal by customary terms but Mike knew his offer was nothing of the sort. He only wanted to make El happy.

“You… want to give me your garden as a gift?” El was touched. When Mike nodded, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

El positively beamed as she tugged him down to sit next to her. Now that they were back in the Underworld Mike had a lot of work to attend to but every moment he could, he loved spending it with El.

“I was about to have a pomegranate,” she told him. “Share it with me?”

Mike could feel a niggling at the back of his mind telling him the entire situation was a little too intimate to be innocent. Him offering her a gift, and them sharing a fruit together–which was also a part of said gift–right after would, in some situations, be considered binding. But Mike wasn’t fully aware of the implications and consequences of his actions and neither was El so he happily agreed. El and him split the ruby colored Pomegranate seeds in half and shared them, delighting in the sweet but sour aftertaste of the juice.

Mike visited El every day. Some days he’d bring his work along and she’d help him. As she grew more and more adjusted to the workings of the underworld, her suggestions proved more than helpful. When she saw he was getting stressed she’d playfully boop his nose or do something equally silly to make him laugh. It wasn’t uncommon for her to put flowers in his hair either and Mike never minded, relaxing in how El’s soft fingers combed through his dark locks when she was trying to set the flowers perfectly in his hair. It was the same as they used to do on Earth and the normalcy of it was their favorite thing.

One day, El was feeling particularly antsy so she pulled Mike up with her. “Dance with me,” she said.

“Oh-um. I-I don’t know how,” Mike said awkwardly. He was wishing more than ever now he had taken up his mother’s offer for dance lessons when he was younger.

“Me neither,” El responded. “Let’s figure it out together. Please! I just can’t sit still any longer.”

Her amber eyes were disarming and Mike agreed. El let out an excited noise as she quickly stepped closer to Mike, setting his hands on her waist as she lifted hers around his neck. A large outdoor harp Will had gifted Mike that had been sitting in the corner, mostly as a decorative piece until now, started to play. Will had given it to Mike long ago and Mike had placed it in the garden for whenever he liked napping there but it had remained largely unused until El came along.

The music it played was beautiful but Mike couldn’t help his awkwardness of being so close to El. When he was too close to her, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. El seemed to sense his discomfort and asked about it.

“Are you alright, Mike?” She suddenly looked guilty.

“M-me? Why wouldn’t I be?” Mike stuttered.

“I-I know I’ve been staying here a while now. I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable in your own home. If you prefer it I can go back and get out of your hair?” El asked almost scared of his answer. It was Mike’s turn to look baffled.

“What? No! El I love having you here with me.” He said. He blushed as he continued, “Ever since you came here, I’m a lot less lonely now and well, you help me a lot with my work too. You don’t have to that is! I don’t want you to think it’s necessary if you want to stay here or anything. But it’s been nice having someone to talk to about things and also its nice to come and relax with you out here too.”

El smiled, reassured and Mike finally relaxed too bringing her closer despite his rapidly beating heart and crimson cheeks. She leaned up as he leaned down and they finally kissed, widely smiling as they pulled away. El leaned head forehead against his shoulder as her and Mike gently swayed to the soft music of the harp, both feeling at home in the other’s arms.

Mike had noticed that El tended to sit on the grass when she sat in the garden. The marble benches were hard and cold but it seemed El simply liked sitting in the grass. It tended to get her dress dirty and while Mike knew a little smudged dirt was nothing to the goddess of spring, he wanted to make sure she was always comfortable. He often found her asleep in the garden’s lawn and figured his present would at least making sleeping a little more comfortable.

El came down to her garden one morning, finding a beautiful porch swing style couch with beautifully embroidered cushions and the softest stuffing. It was more than comfortable and El’s new favorite place to sit in. It still wasn’t as comfortable as the bed, but it was great to sit in with Mike and cuddle whenever they’d sit in silence and spend time together in the garden. She loved him for being so thoughtful of her and wanting to make her stay in the Underworld the most comfortable he could.

Sometimes, El would lay there waiting for Mike to come join her in the evenings so it always made him guilty if he was late. It was on one of those days Mike rushed to the garden’s anxious apology ready on his lips as he went to see El. He stopped short, seeing her asleep on the porch swing. She was absolutely beautiful and Mike couldn’t help but take in her stunning features. His eyes betrayed the extent of how deeply he’d fallen in love as he gently pushed a stray hair out of her face. Mike silently moved to pick her up, planning on setting her in her room where she’d no doubt be more comfortable to rest.

He’d successfully picked her up and placed her back in her room, tucking her in gently. As he turned to leave, she surprised him by grabbing his hand.

“Stay,” she mumbled sleepily. Her eyes were closed but she was coherent enough to stay awake.

Mike lay down with her and El quickly moved closer to him. Mike smiled as she snuggled into his chest. For a few minutes it was silent until El spoke again.

“Mike… Let’s get married.”

Mike froze. “What?” he choked out. El finally opened her eyes proving that she was fully awake and her offer was genuine.

“Marry me, Mike. I love you. Let’s get married.”

Mike still looked lost for words so El took this opportunity to tease him.

“You don’t want to?” she teased with a pout; her eyes mischievous. “Alright then. You do know there are plenty of other gods asking for my hand. I guess I should accept one of their proposal’s then?”

That snapped Mike out of his shock. “No! I mean yes! I would love to marry you, El! I love you too but… are you sure?” He asked dubiously. “You really want to stay here forever with me? I mean… I literally live in hell.”

El snickered as she placed a gentle peck on Mike’s lips. She snuggled into him again, her nose in the crook of his neck as she whispered, her eyes closing again now that she was satisfied with his answer, “Of course, silly. Anywhere is perfect, as long as it’s with you.”

* * *

They had a small ceremony in their garden, the only attendees Mike’s friends and sisters and Max. El had met and loved Will, Dustin and Lucas. She loved Nancy and Holly as well, and both goddesses had been surprised that Mike had met someone and fallen in love so fast but they couldn’t be happier.

Plenty of jokes were made at Mike’s expense regarding the quick relationship and marriage (“Mike… We told you to come to Earth to get some more sun and exposure, not turn a perfectly good girl into a recluse just like you!” and “Mike I know I told you there aren’t as many girls down here but I didn’t mean to get married to the first one you met!” and “Hah! I knew the first time I saw you guys sitting together it was more than just you finding a friend to talk to!”) but in the end Mike’s friends were happy for him. El was a wonderful person and it didn’t take long for them to realize how happy she made Mike and vice versa.

Max had surprisingly gotten along well with Mike too. She had regularly delivered any warnings of Terry following El’s trail and finally meeting, Mike, she had been amused that El’s choice in husband was not as rebellious as her best friend. But they got along fairly nicely and Mike knew Max would regularly be visiting them just as Dustin, Lucas and Will did.

The ceremony was a simple process. Hopper, god of the Skies and King of Olympus had to approve any and all godly marriages of course but considering he knew little about either Mike or El aside from the fact they were his son Will’s friends, obtaining his stamp of approval was easy. He had readily officiated the ceremony after Mike had granted him permission into his domain and then promptly left as soon as it was over.

Mike felt guilty about getting married behind El’s parent’s backs. Karen knew about El and was thrilled but couldn’t make it to their impromptu wedding. Mike loved his mom but was secretly relieved. Karen tended to go overboard as he had seen already with Nancy’s wedding to Jonathan, god of travel and trade. Seeing Mike’s guilt, El finally agreed to tell Andrew which promptly led to Mike and El sneaking back to her old home while her mother was out.

Andrew, it seemed, was not surprised at all. Terry had been wreaking havoc on the Earth, unable to find El for a month now but Andrew knew where she had been and was unsurprised at his daughter’s sudden marriage announcement. While Mike was still preparing himself to nervously greet the father of his bride, El had already announced firmly, “Dad, I’m getting married to Mike.”

Andrew had always been the relaxed parent. Terry had been the overprotective one and while Andrew loved his wife very much, he knew it was time for their daughter to leave the nest despite Terry’s refusal to accept it. Of course, he wasn’t going to tell Terry that their daughter was getting married himself. The grapevine would do its job. But that didn’t mean Andrew couldn’t congratulate his daughter and his new soon to be son-in-law. He had never believed in the hushed whispers that the god of the Underworld was an evil being plotting against the rest of the Olympians and seeing him face to face, Andrew knew a socially awkward recluse when he saw one.

Andrew merely raised an eyebrow at El’s sudden announcement, not even phased by her sudden appearance, and asked, “Your mother know?” When El shook her head he chuckled and said, “Good call.”

Moving to hug her, he said, “Congratulations, Ellie, honey. Mike, welcome to the family. Be good to my girl ok?”

The interaction was short and Mike was left reeling by how quickly it was over but he was certainly more easy-minded knowing one of El’s parents knew he was marrying her. Andrew was nice and Mike hoped he’d get a chance to get to know his new father-in-law better.

The wedding quickly took place and Mike and El couldn’t have been happier. Things were blissful for a few weeks until Terry finally found out her daughter had married the exact person she had forbidden El to marry. Her temper tantrum was enormous, leaving the world in an extreme drought since she abandoned her duties. The goddess Theresa was enraged and the world knew it.

Realizing Terry wouldn’t calm down easily, Andrew tried to run interference but that simply made things worse. Terry knew people wouldn’t take her side easily so it was easy to start a vindictive rumor.

The god of the Underworld had kidnapped her daughter and was holding her hostage and forcing her to get married! The goddess of Spring was a captive in the realm beneath!

The rumor quickly spread and eventually reached the Underworld, shocking both Mike and El.

“Me?” Mike said appalled, looking at the demon that had delivered Max’s message. “Kidnap anyone?” Despite how outrageous it was, Mike immediately went into overthinking mode and turned to his wife who had just waltzed into his work room minutes ago, humming a blissful tune. She had walked in, beautiful as ever, and happily kissed her husband before noticing the troubled expression on his face.

“El… You didn’t feel forced to marry me, right?” he asked urgently. “Because I let you stay here?”

El looked at him, not at all impressed. She took Mike’s face between her hands, squishing his cheeks and forcefully meeting his dark brown eyes. “Mike…” she said slowly, “You do realize I proposed to you, right?”

Mike nodded, looking a little like a fish due to his squished cheeks. El let them go and kissed him on the forehead.

“Then you should relax. You didn’t force me to do anything. Mama’s just throwing a temper tantrum. She’ll be ok soon.”

But Terry wasn’t ok soon and when people started to die, and the line of dead souls coming into the Underworld became longer, Hopper had to send a request to El to come back. This, she stoutly refused.

“I’m happy with my husband down here. Mama can stop it now. I love her but she needs to stop spreading rumors about Mike.”

Things only took a turn for the worse when Jonathan asked El if she had eaten anything grown from the underworld. As gods, they didn’t need to eat but if an offer was made and someone did eat food from another god’s domain, that could be troublesome. This was something neither Mike or El had known.

“Yes,” El asked confused. “Mike and I always share the Pomegranates in our garden.”

Jonathan sighed as he delivered this message back to his father and promptly returned to give El a second message. “It seems you really can’t leave then. Food from any realm is binding but the Underworld even more so, especially if it was a gift Mike gave you. Nancy told me Mike gave you the garden as a gift, right?”

Terry’s rumors of Mike having kidnapped El were fueled even more following this information. The King of the Underworld had tricked the goddess of Spring of eating from his realm! El only grew more and more frustrated at her mother’s lack of refusal to accept she had her own home now. Eventually Mike stepped in.

“Hey,” He said one evening before they went to bed. He noticed EL was stressed and so to ease her mind, he decided to talk to her about it. Taking El’s hands in her own, kissing her forehead so the frown lines disappeared, he said “Let’s go and talk to your mom, ok? We’ll go together. You can’t wait for her to accept it unless you talk to her because she’s too hurt unless you’ll meet her.”

It took some convincing but El finally agreed and Mike and El made their way to Olympus where the council had been called before Hopper. Andrew and Terry were waiting and if it weren’t for Andrew holding her back, Terry looked ready to lunge for Mike.

“YOU STOLE MY DAUGHTER!” Terry shrieked as Hopper called the gods before him to order. His wife, Joyce, goddess of marriage and Will and Jonathan’s mother, was sitting next to him.

“Mama! He didn’t steal me!” El declared hotly. “I proposed to him! I asked to marry him!”

“He gave you the forbidden fruit!” Terry spat out. “You had it didn’t you? The Pomegranate. He did this so you couldn’t leave!”

El scoffed. “He never offered me anything, mama. I took it myself and shared it with him after he gifted the garden to me.”

“But he knew! He knew what it means if a god eats food from another realm! The Underworld wasn’t your realm!”

“I-I actually didn’t,” Mike finally spoke up, his hand firmly grasped in El’s. “I knew it meant _something_ but I didn’t quite know _what_ it meant.” He looked apologetic and helpless and El glared at him as if to scold him for being that way.

“I chose to marry Mike, mama. He’s my husband and I have to stay with him. The Pomegranate business is done with too. Either way I’m bound.” El’s voice was firm.

Hearing those word’s Theresa broke down into sobs. Andrew held onto his crumpled wife, holding her close as she let out her pain.

“I searched for you for so long! The whole time you were there with him!” Terry sobbed. “I raised you all my life, El. You were the light of my existence! Why did you have to leave?”

Seeing her mother’s anguish, El finally softened. “I didn’t mean to hurt you mama,” she said, letting go of Mike’s hand and coming to sit next to her parents. “I was just tired of you treating me like a baby. Max was my only friend and… I met Mike and he was so kind! I fell in love like you and Daddy did. Why is that wrong?” she pleaded. She looked to her father for support and Andrew smiled in reassurance, his eyes promising everything would be alright.

Terry’s eyes were pained as she reached out to hug her daughter. El readily returned the hug. “I’m so sorry. I just never wanted you to get hurt. When you’re a mother, you’ll understand too. I didn’t want to lose you but… I guess that happened anyway.”

El teared up upon hearing that. “You didn’t lose me mama,” she whispered. “Just because I’m married now doesn’t mean I’m not your daughter. I’ll still come and visit. Every week if you want me to. I promise.”

Terry finally pulled away from her daughter to look at Mike. “I… owe you an apology,” the goddess said looking ashamed yet still prideful. “My daughter is everything to me but you make her happy so, I’m sorry for the grief I’ve caused you.”

Mike smiled weakly. “It’s alright. Just please stop killing the humans cuz of drought,” Mike pleaded. “The paperwork is insane and it really cuts into my time with El.” He only said this half-jokingly but El snorted and eventually everyone was laughing.

“Wait” Joyce spoke up suddenly from where she was at on her throne, “Did you say you and Mike shared the pomegranate, El?”

El nodded.

“Then that means you aren’t bound to the Underworld the whole time!” Joyce exclaimed. “You can come to Earth for half of the year, and stay with Mike the remaining half.”

El didn’t look entirely pleased with the suggestion but her mother looked so hopeful that El couldn’t bring it in her to crush her spirit just yet and tell her she’d prefer to spend the whole time with Mike.

“How about, every year, I come up for a few months during the Spring? I’ll have to anyway and it’ll be easier than making the journey from the Underworld every day.” El offered as a compromise This way they could all be halfway happy. She shared a sad look with Mike but he only smiled encouragingly at her.

“Yes!” Terry gasped. “This is brilliant. At least three months?”

El smiled, knowing her mother was trying to meet her half-way. She had only asked for three months instead of Joyce’s proposed six. “Of course, Mama.” El agreed.

“Well then,” Andrew grinned finally. “Now that that’s settled, how about we get to know our son-in-law a little before sending him and our daughter back home? After all, he is family now, of course.”

* * *

Winter came and went and it was time for Spring. It was only three months but El hated the idea of being separated from Mike. She’d miss him and his warm embraces and his gentle kiss and the time they spent together.

“I’ll be counting the days,” he told her right as she left, boarding the ferry that would take her to the gate to Earth.

El missed him terribly and it had only been a few hours since her first day back on Earth had begun. She decided to go to the field where she first met him, deciding spreading Spring there would be the best course of action to cheer herself up. What El hadn’t expected was for Mike to already be there, waiting for her.

“Hello stranger,” he teased her, as she ran up to him in shock after noticing him.

“What are you doing here!” she asked.

Mike pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead as he pulled her close. “It’s Day 1. I missed you, my Queen,” he smiled, placing a flower crown on her head: the first one she had ever made for herself that matched his.

El’s heart fluttered, knowing that he had kept it and even used some magic to preserve the flowers. She giggled then, seeing the mischievous look on his face as he then said, very seriously but with twinkling eyes, “Besides, my friends tell me I could use some more sun. I think 3 months’ worth should be good enough.”

El smiled, catching on to his game. She threaded her fingers through his as she looked up into his playful eyes.

“It’s Day 1,” she agreed. “I missed you too. And your friends are right,” El grinned looking up and waving as Will passed by on his sun chariot, “You could use some more sun. 3 months is definitely good.”

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @IffahAMughal. Tumblr is @oceanspray5
> 
> I really hope you all liked it and it'd make my day if you left a review after reading. It's always more fun to receive since I can interact with the reader and see what they liked. Constructive criticism is also welcome.


End file.
